Comprendre sans pardonner
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: Un autre monde parallèle. L'un des derniers à ne pas avoir été détruit. Il va le voir. Pour comprendre. Il va voir le vaincu emprisonné dans ce lieu noir, parce qu'il veut des réponses. Mais tout ce qu'il possède, ce sont des hypothèses.


**Auteur :** ChibiTsubasa. Ou Tsunekotenshimikiyaoinomiko. Qu'on raccourci généralement en Tsu.

**Discalmer :** A _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** K+

**Spécial Thank'** à ma beta lectrice, Miléna-chan

**Note : **Encore une fic qui est tordu… J'ai laissé plus ou moins libre la personne qui parle, mais par élimination… Je veux dire, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, tout ça, ils sont un peu trop con (pardonnn !...Mais c'est pas faux .) pour reflechir autant.

Après dans ceux qui reste, entre ceux qui s'en foute, ceux qui on autre chose a faire, ceux qui…

Ben il reste un, ou deux perso… Et batsa. Donc bon.

**WARNING **_**: Ceci se passe dans un U.A…Pas U.A. C'est dans un des futurs parallèles en faite. Un futur où les Vongola on battu Byakuran sans avoir eu à ramener leur version collège.**_

_De plus, les termesabordé ici sont... Durs. Si vous ne vous êtes jamais regardé en face dans un miroir, et que vous contez pas le faire, ne lisez pas. Ceci n'est que l'étude de mon actuel et de sa crasse. _

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Comprendre sans pardonner.**

Il était la, devant lui, enfermé dans cette cellule grise.

Le vil, le fourbe, l'ignoble, l'inhumain Byakuran.

Il avait perdu le combat. Le bien avait gagné.

Car il était le "mal". Celui qui avait détruit tant de mondes parallèles. Lui qui avait voulu faire de même avec le dernier monde restant. Lui qui restait froid comme la glace, ne sourcillant même pas quand un ami le trahissait, ou qu'un camarade mourait.

Et puisqu'il était le "mal", eux ils étaient le "bien". Parce qu'ils avaient sauvé l'humanité, parce qu'ils étaient humains, parce qu'ils ressentaient des émotions. Parce qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à se sacrifier pour les autres.

Oui, Byakuran était le mal incarné.

Et il avait perdu et était maintenant enfermé.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs souriait avec nonchalance et malice.

Lui était venu parce qu'il avait besoin de comprendre.

Besoin de comprendre pourquoi une telle guerre avait eu lieu. Pourquoi Byakuran avait fait tout ça.

Et encore mille autres questions. Mille questions qui avaient pour réponse mille fleurs. Uniques mais identiques.

Alors avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne puisse plus lui demander quoique ce soit, il était venu jusqu'à lui. Dans cette prison lugubre et froide, remplie de souffrance, regrets, désirs, rages, peurs,…

Il s'était dressé devant lui. Lui le vainqueur libre, face au perdant emprisonné.

Mais malgré sa position, Byakuran continuait de sourire, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une farce amusante.

Il se tenait face à face, l'un immobile sur sa chaise, l'autre immobile à cause de toutes les chaines qui recouvraient son corps, le restreignant, ne lui permettant aucun mouvement.

*

"-Après cette bataille, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu avais reproduit dans les mondes parallèles le même schéma à chaque fois.

Pourquoi tu avais rendu tous ces mondes différents identiques.

J'aurais pu tout simplement te demander pourquoi tu avais déclenché cette guerre, mais cela aurait été s'arrêter à la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Ce contenter de la face visible de l'histoire.

J'ai réfléchi. Et je me suis dit que la cause de ceci, la cause de tout depuis le début, c'était ton pouvoir. Mes hypothèses sont peut être erronées, le seul qui pourrait les confirmer, c'est toi. Mais je doute que tu ne me dises quoi que ce soit…

"Je reprend mon raisonnement. La clef de celui-ci réside dans l'histoire que nous a racontée Shoichi Irie.

Un petit élément, certes. Mais qui illuminait toutes les zones d'ombres pour moi. L'activation de ton pouvoir t'avais presque fait perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur. Si on se base sur ça, on peut supposer plusieurs choses. Pour simplifier ton pouvoir, on peut dire que tu possèdes un seul esprit pour une infinité de corps. Corps qui se trouvent tous dans des situations différentes. Et alors que tout ces corps doivent faire quelque chose de différent, il n'y qu'un seul esprit. Tu dois donc faire au sens propre mille choses en même temps, parfois radicalement différentes les unes des autres. Et chaque seconde, tu reçois mille expériences différentes.

Ce raz-de-marée d'informations, de sensations, d'idées… Ca doit être ingérable. Tout ça doit mener directement à la folie… Alors tu les as détruits. Tous ces mondes. Pour ne vivre qu'une seule vie. Comme n'importe quelle autre personne "normale".

"Et puis… Je suppose que les humains restent des humains. Peut importe le monde où ils se trouvent. Ils restent toujours avec leurs mauvais cotés. Leur avarice, leur hypocrisie, leur folie, leur ignorance, leur cruauté. Peut importe le monde où tu étais, ça devait toujours être la même chose non ? Meurtres, viols, pillages, guerres, crises mondial, épidémies, génocides, épuisements des ressources… Haine, tristesse, souffrance, vengeance, sang… Les gens aisés ne manquent de rien et ne se préoccupent que d'eux-mêmes tandis qu'à coté, des gamins crèvent de faim dans les rues.

Peut importe où tu étais, tu étais toujours face a l'hypocrisie humaine, qui se plain de ses petits problèmes quand d'autres souffrent bien plus.

Peut importe le monde, c'est toujours la même chose. Des humains gaspillant leurs richesses, épuisant les choses que leur offrait la terre, tuant la nature, s'asphyxiant eux même.

Une société qui ne reconnaissant que les plus forts, et aidant les plus faibles en leur maintenant la tête sous l'eau. Histoire qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à s'en sortir.

…Ca dégouterait n'importe qui…

"Mais même si le genre humain est le pire qui soit… En détruisant ces mondes, tu as aussi détruit des milliards de vies.

Et la souffrance que tu as provoquée est sans doute aussi grande que la tienne. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de la provoquer.

Dans tout ces mondes que tu as détruits… Il y en avait des plus radieux que d'autres, dans certains, tout était déjà perdu. Dans d'autres l'espoir naissait à peine.

Je me suis dit que sans doute… Dans un autre monde, j'avais une vie complètement différente de celle que j'ai aujourd'hui. Cette vie était peut être beaucoup plus heureuse sur certains point pour moi. Mais tu l'as détruite. Comme tout le reste. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui, dans un sens, ne m'a pas appartenu… Mais même si tes gestes son compréhensibles… On ne peut pas les accepter. Te les pardonner. Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner.

Mais malgré tout… Je pense que ce serait bien, si dans un autre monde au moins… Tu n'étais pas devenu le monstre des Millefiore, et que tu aies eu une vraie vie…"

*

Il était venu en ce lieu à la recherche de réponses qu'il savait ne jamais avoir. Byakuran n'avait pas dit un mot et n'en dirait pas.

Il se leva, faisant signe au gardien à coté de la porte qu'il avait fini.

Une fois dehors, il s'éloigna vite de la prison si peu accueillante, et marcha un moment dans les rues, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux dans tout les sens. Il alluma une cigarette et souffla la fumée qui fut tout de suite dispersée.

Dans ce monde-ci, Byakuran avait été vaincu. Il était emprisonné et après demain, il serait exécuté.

Dans ce monde-ci, les Vongola avaient gagné. Et même si les autres mondes était mort, il ne doutait pas qu'une infinité de futurs naitraient du dernier qui restait.

Parce que certaine choses sont immuables. Et qu'il suffit d'une seule racine pour former un arbre qui étendrait ses branches si nombreuses vers le ciel.

Et qui sait… Peut être restait il encore un monde ou deux qui combattaient encore. Peut être n'était il pas les seuls en fin de compte.

Parce que les humains sont des êtres qui espèrent toujours. Quand bien même cet espoir et vain, où se révèle douloureux quand l'heure des désillusions sonne.

L'être humain espérera toujours.

* * *

Voila. Me concernant, je voyais bien Gokudera parler. (D'où le clin d'œil avec la cigarette).

Mais un ami qui a lu la fic avant vous (vii, le malheureux… Enfin, le chanceux hein ?) Ma fait remarque que jamais Gokudera ne pourrait pardonner à Byakuran d'avoir posé un doigts sur Tsuna.

Justement, il lui pardonne pas Goku-chan !!! Il le comprend. Ca veut pas dire pardonner. Après, Uni colle aussi très bien. Mais c'est comme vous voulez après tout ^^

De plus, pour ceux qui on lu le manga. Non, y'a pas d'incohérence !! Byakuran _va _se faire exécuter. Il l'est donc _pas encore. _Donc, ca peut coller avec la version original ^^ *toute fière*

Dernière chose. J'ai mis il… Mais comme j'aurais aimé que dans la langue française, il y est un truc comme le "it" anglais... Y'a bien on mais… C'est comme nous, ca implique le lecteur.

Quoiqu'avec certain effet de style, ca peut impliquer indirectement, le lecteur s'identifie par forcement donc…

Donc bref. Cette fic était bien assez tordu comme ca, donc bon U.U

En espérant que je ne vous ai pas donné de migraine.

Le prochain one shot est beaucoup plus léger, don't worry. C'est même de la guimauve ;)


End file.
